Pandorren Blackheart (character)
Pandorren Blackheart is an Imperial Combat Engineer, currently awaiting reassignment from Colonel Zel Johans 112th Repulsorlift Tank Regiment (Hells Hammers). He was born in 22 BBY, the son of moisture farmers on the edges of the Jundland Wastes, Tatooine. He has one brother (Damian) also in the Imperial Military, and one sister, Opyum, who serves in the Imperial Logistics Corps. The downsizing of the 112th has left Pandorren on leave at his residence at Crimson Flats, Talus, awaiting his next assignment. =Birth and Early Life= Pandorren was born in the deserts of Tatooine to two moisture farmers, Daniel and Martha Blackheart. The middle child of three, Pandorren had an older brother called Damian, and a younger sister called Opyum. His father Daniel had served in several militia along the Jundland Wastes borders against the Sand People, and taught his children basic military skills from a young age. Despite this, he actively discouraged his sons from Imperial military service. To the young mind, to discourage something is to create a rebellious nature, and the two Blackheart boys were no different. Damian entered the Academy at Corulag on the occasion of his 18th birthday, and Pandorren was quick to follow two years later. =Military Training= Following his brothers footsteps, Pandorren saw the opportunity of a successful career as a soldier in the Imperial Army. Joining the Academy at Carida in 3BBY, Pandorren showed himself to be a student of modest intelligence, often easily distracted from his studies, but tremendously gifted with gadgetry and electronics. A meeting with his student adviser in his second year led to the suggestion that Pandorren could put his talents to better use in the field of Combat Engineering. With his basic military training complete, the young Blackheart agreed and was trained in the repair and maintenance of Imperial field vehicles and armaments. His engineering certification includes (but is not limited to): *HAVw A6 Juggernaut *All Terrain Armoured Transport (AT-AT) (Including Aquatic, and Dune Walker modifications) *S-1 FireHawke Repulsortank *1-H, 1-L Imperial-Class Repulsortanks *All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) (Including Assault and Riot Control modifications) *Ubrikkian HAVr A9 Floating Fortress =Hells Hammers= After graduation from Carida in 0 ABY, Pandorren was assigned to the 112th Repulsorlift Armour Regiment (commonly known as Hell's Hammers) under the command of Colonel Zel Johans, and saw his first action in the crushing defeat at Turak IV in 1 ABY. Distinguishing himself with the daring rescue of his superior from a burning S-1 FireHawke, Pandorren was awarded a modest commendation for his efforts from Imperial High Command. Pandorren saw further action with the Hells Hammers at Absit and Spuma later in the Galactic Civil War. With the current downsizing of the 112th, Pandorren is awaiting his reassignment nearer to the Core Worlds. Battle of Turak IV Pandorren's first assignment with the 112th involved serving as a repulsortank mechanic on Turak IV, a planet in the Turak system of the Outer Rim Territories. Due to the heavily seismic activity many repairs were needed on the armoured equipment, and Pandorren gained a lot of experience from the posting. The post was the scene for a terrible tactical disaster on the part of the 112th however, when Rebel forces (the Hitak Harriers) were able to cut off the regiment from its supply line. All but three repulsortanks were destroyed in the battle, at the cost of many Rebel lives. During the fray, Pandorren's unit was called to a burning repulsortank containing a trapped young Lieutenant and his crew. On arriving at the scene, the heat from the fire was intense and the unit could not get near the burning vehicle. As sonic bombs dropped nearby, Pandorren grabbed a fireproof suit from the equipment pack and rushed into the vehicle. Two of the three crew were already dead and burning, however Pandorren was able to drag the unconscious Lieutenant from the wreck and get him to safety before the repulsortanks anti-gravity generator went up in a ball of flame, consuming the wreckage completely. For his efforts, Pandorren was awarded the Imperial Medal of Honour. Battle of Absit After the disaster of Turak IV, the 112th's next engagement came on the planet of Absit, native homeworld to the Yatir people. In contrast to the failures at Turak IV, the 112th were successful in overruning the planet and quelling the insurgence of Rebellion that threatened the system. Battle of Spuma Pandorren's third and final posting with the Regiment to date was at Spuma, a medium sized planet in the Kwymar Sector of the Outer Rim. In actions that came to be known as the Kwymar Suppressions (efforts by the Imperial military to destroy Rebellion sentiment in the system) Pandorren was once again successful with the 112th in overruning the city of Protazk. The attack was led by Colonel Johans personally, and resulted in another exemplary victory for the might of the Galactic Empire and the 112th Repulsorlift Armour Regiment in particular. Thanks to these actions, and the Kwymar Suppressions in particular, Pandorren gained valuable experience in learning the use of force to overcome rebellion. Despite heavy losses for the Hammers at Turak IV, the opportunity to upgrade the older S-1 FireHawke repulsortanks with 1-H Imperial-class vehicles provided the regiment with the firepower necessary to maintain order in the unstable Outer Rim territories. Category:Player characters